


What Happened

by FairyFanatic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Almost death, Fluff and Angst, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyFanatic/pseuds/FairyFanatic
Summary: Keith panicked when he heard Lance's strained voice and then panicked even more when he heard nothing else.. "LANCE!?"Everyone else began shouting too."Lance! Can you hear me?!" Shiro"Are you Okay?!" Pidge"Stay with us buddy!!" HunkKlance One - Shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so..This could possible be a little ooc but in all fairness this is my first story within the VLD fandom..So i apologize.  
> I hope you like it nonetheless.
> 
> based off this picture https://68.media.tumblr.com/87239288af8218adf5e5b85f90f51bb8/tumblr_oktpkiEID71uubrgao1_540.png  
> Drawn by me!~

Lance found himself walking to the hanger, he usually goes there when he is feeling down, and tonight he definitely isn't feeling his usual self. He just wants to sit with blue and let her pick through his brain as she would give him comfort.

The blue paladin stepped through the doors that lead him inside the hanger, he made his way over to his lion and sat down next to one of her metal paws.

Blue greeted him with a soft hum and Lance felt the concern through their connection. "Hey blue.." His voice shook but he didn't really care at the moment, no one was around to see him so why should it matter if he let his emotions slip.

Blue purred in a way of asking him what was bothering him. Lance sighed and it took him a while before he found the words to speak "I don't think I'm needed here, I feel as if I just don't have a thing while everyone else has something that they are really good at, what am I good at? Sure I can shoot but that's nothing special, nobody needs me around...I'm just annoying."

Lance brought his knees to his chest and hugged his legs as he placed his head down on his knees. Blue sent him a hum trying to tell him that he was special and that he was needed, but those thoughts twisted themselves in Lance's mind. "No blue, I'm only needed to form voltron, that's it." Blue hummed angrily at him.

"Sorry I-" Lance was cut off from speaking when he spotted Keith making his way in the hanger. Lance immediately fixed his posture and wiped his face while also hoping his eyes weren't red. 

Keith spotted Lance sitting by the blue Lions paw and walked over to him "Hey, Allura wants us all to go to the control room, we've found another base and we are going to go over a plan to get inside and get some more information." Keith's stare was the same as always, cold. At least Lance could be happy that his face showed none of his emotions from earlier. Lance stood and shoved himself past Keith without even saying anything to him.

Keith looked confused for a minute before glaring at Lance's retreating figure and ran after him. "Hey, You could have said thank you for coming to get you!" 

Lance glanced back at Keith and the look in his eyes made the red paladin's eyes widen. Keith saw hurt in those blue eyes but it was replaced with annoyance a second later and Lance looked away again before continuing his walk to the control room, once again not saying anything.

Keith stood still for a minute trying to figure out why Lance's eyes would hold that emotion, he had always thought that Lance was cheerful all the time, that nothing could bring the other down. Keith was confused but shrugged it off for another time and made his way to the control room after composing himself. 

"Paladins. we have come across another Galra base and we have come up with a plan to get inside, as well as gather any information that they may posses." Allura started her explanation and everyone listened carefully. 

Their plan consisted of Keith and Lance breaking into the base much to Lance's disappointment. Keith on the other hand was going to take this opportunity to keep an eye on lance and watch to see if he could find the same emotion he saw earlier appear once again. 

Shiro, Hunk and Pidge would be defending the castle in case they were spotted. Pidge had equipped the others lions with the same cloaking device as her's so that they could sneak in without getting caught. 

Both Keith and Lance took their own Lions and made their way slowly towards the base, Pidge had already unlocked the hanger door so they could get inside. Once they made it inside they parked their Lions and quickly but carefully made their way through the base. 

Keith was ahead of Lance and was leading them to the control room. Although getting there was harder than they both had anticipated, there were Sentries and Galra soldiers everywhere, Keith was timing their steps as Shiro had taught him but sometimes that tactic didn't work and they would have to hope for the best and quickly move to a different spot. 

Keith had also been keeping an eye on Lance but he didn't see anything different flash across his face other than pure determination. 

Lance on the other hand had noticed Keith's small glances towards him, he hadn't said anything about it but it was confusing him as to why Keith would keep looking back at him, To make sure he was still there maybe? no that couldn't be it..Keith doesn't care about him, he'd probably leave him to get caught if they were in a different situation...wait no he probably wouldn't do that, all Keith would say is that they'd need him to form voltron and that's it.

Lance let out a small sigh that didn't go unheard by Keith, The red paladin took another glace at Lance only to find that he was looking towards the ground slightly. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Lance."

Lance looked up and saw that Keith was closer to him now, he stumbled back a little. "What?" his voice held annoyance.

Keith wasn't sure what to ask him right now, especially inside the base where there is a possibility that they could get caught but he made a mental note to ask him later when everyone was safe, Instead he just said "Keep your head up, I don't want to have to drag you're unconscious body back if we get caught from you not being able to pay attention to what's in front of you and if you get injured." 

Lance looked at him, a flash of that hurt expression washing over his face before it disappeared once again. Keith felt a little guilty for saying what he had said so bluntly after seeing that expression cross over Lance's features.

"Whatever Mullet, Lets just get this over with."

Keith sighed and led them down a hallway ducking around corners until they came across the room they were looking for. "I'll get the information, you stay here and keep lookout." Keith ordered as he walked over to the controls.

Lance sighed and grabbed his bayard so he could be ready in case he needed to shoot. As Lance kept watch at the entrance his mind just couldn't focus on the task. He kept replaying Keith's words over in his head, his brain twisting them and fueling Lance's insecurities even more. _'I don't want to carry you back'_ to Lance this was Keith saying that he just wanted to leave him for dead if he were to get injured.

Lance's mind took him away from his surroundings so much that he didn't even hear Keith shouting for him to move, he didn't hear the Galra soldier that had appeared in from of him, he was snapped back to reality a second before the soldier fired a shot at him, but did he move? No, Did he want to get hit? Maybe, yes.. It would probably be best for everyone if the shot took him away, he waited for the shot.

Keith watched as Lance just stood there, he had tried shouting to him, to tell him to move but he still stood there, _'did he want to get shot??'_ Keith panicked _'Why??'_ He lunged for the Galra and stabbed his sword through him just as he pulled the trigger, thankfully the shot missed and the soldier toppled to the floor, There had been only one soldier this time. Keith grabbed Lance by the shoulders and shook him. 

"What's wrong with you? Do you want to get shot!?" Keith's voice held anger that was not intentional.

Lance didn't say anything, instead he hung his head. Keith stared at him with wide eyes. _'he did want to get shot... Lance...Why?'_

Keith let go of the blue paladin's shoulders and grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the room. "C'mon, I got the information, lets head back.." there was a gentleness to his voice this time.

Lance let himself be dragged. Keith kept looking back at him with worried looks. Lance looked up once when Keith was looking back at him, he saw the soldier in front of them and shouted. "Keith!!" 

Keith whipped his head around and came to a sudden halt, Lance bumping into his back. In front of them were dozens of soldiers, they just happened to be in front of the lions. Lance readied his weapon while Keith did the same. they fought their way through most of them, Keith made it to his lion with minor scratches and bruises, he turned to look at Lance only to see a sight that made his heart sink. Lance had taken a shot to the chest.

Keith ran over to get to Lance after taking out the other soldiers out of pure rage. He cut them down one by one and once it was safe he ran over to Lance. "Lance!" He knelt down to get a better look at the wound. it was bad. "Please tell me you didn't take this shot on purpose?!" 

Lance looked up at him with a guilty expression mixed with pain and sadness. "Oh Lance...Why??" 

"Just drop it...please."

"No, I will not drop it!" 

"We need to leave.." Lance tried to stand up, Keith helped him stand and helped him make his way to his lion.

"Lance please tell me what's going on...Why are you trying to get yourself killed now??" 

Lance kept quiet. 

"Lance!"

"I said drop it.." Lances voice sounded so small and it shook a little. 

Keith's heart sank a little more when he heard it. "Fine, but only for now..."

Lance made his way into his Lion after assuring Keith that he could fly it back. Seriously why is Keith so worried about him, he obviously doesn't need him, so why does he even care, those were Lance's thoughts as he sat in the seat. 

Keith took off first and then lance followed after. They were halfway to the ship when Lance spoke through his helmet com, only thinking Keith would hear it.

"K-Keith...I-I...C-" His voice cut out.

Keith panicked when he heard Lance's strained voice and then panicked even more when he heard nothing else.. "LANCE!?" 

Everyone else began shouting too. 

"Lance! Can you hear me?!" Shiro

"Are you Okay?!" Pidge

"Stay with us buddy!!" Hunk

All voices were panicked.

"Keith What happened??" Shiro questioned 

"He was shot in the chest, I guess it became too much! I'll get him to the Castle" Keith turned his Lion to go grab a hold of Lances and Carried him to the ship. Once they made it inside Lance was pulled from his Lion, Front of his armor was covered in blood and Keith cringed remembering being a witness to watching him get shot. 

Coran immediately carried him to a healing pod.

Lance has been in the pod for a week now.

Keith was always in the room, waiting for him to wake up. Shiro would have to come and tell him to go get some rest or to eat.

it's now been a week and a half and finally the pod opened and Lance stumbled out of it. 

Keith was there and caught him just before he toppled to the ground. "Hey.."

Lance looked up at Keith who was giving him a small but warm smile. He smiled back at the red paladin but frowned once again.

"What's wrong?"

"nothing forget it.." 

Keith did let it go, for now anyway, he did not want to get into a fight with Lance once again about this, he told himself that he would ask again later.

"Lets go get something to eat after you change. Alright?"

Lance nodded. _'Why is he being so nice to me?'_ he was about to exit the room until everyone else shuffled their way into the room and tackled the blue paladin to the ground after standing there for a minute and just staring.

"Lance!!" Everyone cheered.

"We're so glad you're okay!!! We were so worried!!!" Hunk was practically crying, no scratch that, he was crying. 

Lance smiled. _'They care...They actually Care...'_

"Hey guys" Lance said "Sorry for worrying you all.." 

"It's alright, you're okay now so it doesn't matter." Hunk hugged him a little tighter.

Lance chuckled, Keith smiled at that.

After everyone let go of the blue paladin, Coran told him that dinner will soon be ready. Lance nodded to them and left to go change into his regular clothes. 

soon there was a knock on his door, Lance opened the door and was a little surprised to see Keith there. 

"Ah, Can I come in?"

"Oh, ah sure.." Lance moved out of the way to allow for Keith to enter the room.

"I can tell that something's wrong...Please just talk to someone about it, It doesn't have to be me but keeping it inside will only make it worse and trying to kill yourself will do more harm than good. We ALL care about you and never want to see you this way.." Keith's eyes showed sadness as he looked at Lance.

Lance took notice of the sadness in Keith's eyes and he then knew that everything he was saying was true, that's when his knees buckled and he collapsed to the floor. 

"Lance!" Keith dropped down in front of him and took a look at his face, but when he did his eyes widened. Lance was crying..Keith immediately pulled Lance into his arms and hugged him tightly. 

Lance clung onto Keith as if he was the only thing keeping him alive, which he probably was right now..

" 'm Sorry..." Lance croaked out through sobs.

"Don't, It's okay..."

Lance ended up spilling everything that was taking over his brain to Keith, The red paladin felt his chest tighten as Lance told him everything. 

"Lance...You are needed, we all need you! And not just for voltron, you are the Glue that keeps us together, you are special..."

Lance hugged Keith even tighter after hearing him say that...Keith did the same while rubbing Lance's back as well. 

When Lance finally sat up he still kept a firm Grasp on Keith's hands. "Thank you Keith..." He smiled so warmly at the red paladin that it made Keith's face heat up.

Keith leaned forward so that their lips were only inches apart and then took the chance, he kissed Lance. The kiss was sloppy but sweet and Lance found himself kissing back. 

When they pulled away from each other Keith whispered. 

"You're really important to me..."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this small story.  
> Thanks for reading!~


End file.
